


b e y o n d

by belindarimbi13, dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Casual Interaction, Character Development, M/M, OC character study via fanfiction, Original Character(s), Romance, deep feeling, hasil brainstormingan entah jaman kapan, sebenernya ini lebih condong ke ocs saya maafkan huhuhu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Tapi, Tony, apakah kau bahagia?

  (Tapi, Pete, apakah kau bahagia?)
  
   
Perlahan tangan Pete menekan tuts huruf demi huruf. Memindahkan isi pikiran tak kasat mata menjadi kata-kata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :**
> 
>   * Saya tidak memiliki Fall Out Boy dan anggotanya. Saya semata-mata menggunakan mereka sebagai tokoh cerita saya. Semua cerita ini murni fiksional.
>   * Anthony, Melissa, Jarvis, dan kisah mereka merupakan karangan saya dan menjadi hak milik saya selaku penulis.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya ambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 

> 
>  

 

_“Tapi, Tony, apakah kau bahagia?”_

Pete memandang sebaris kalimat yang entah bagaimana baru muncul di otaknya pada jam tiga pagi. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidur sejak pukul sebelas, tapi yang ada malah benaknya dibanjiri inspirasi; sehingga di sinilah dirinya—menghadap layar komputer, merangkai kata-kata menjadi alinea cerita. Berjam-jam berlalu, beberapa kaleng kopi, dan jari yang pegal. Pete telah menyelesaikan hampir duapuluh tujuh halaman untuk novelnya hari ini. Pencapaian yang cukup luarbiasa, mengingat biasanya ia hanya sempat menyumbangkan satu hingga dua ribu kata per hari, dan sekarang— _voil_ _à!_ Tahu-tahu Pete sudah menciptakan bagian akhir dari kisah rumit Anthony dan Melissa.

Tapi, bagian tersulitnya adalah bagaimana Anthony (alias Tony) ini menjawab pertanyaan Melissa (alias Mess). Hubungan mereka sudah mencapai taraf yang melampui persahabatan biasa. Platonik memang, sebab Tony tidak tertarik pada Mess. Banyak lembaran yang terjadi di antara mereka, hingga keduanya sampai pada satu titik yang disebut Pete sebagai puncak persahabatan. Mess berbagi perasaan dengan Tony dan Tony berbagi perasaan dengan Mess, namun tak ada hubungan romantis di antara keduanya. Sulit menjelaskan bagian ini, tanpa membocorkan akhir cerita. Katakan saja bahwa tahap pengertiannya sudah mencapai Level Bos Besar, _stage_ tertinggi dalam suatu permainan yang disebut persahabatan.

Pada suatu ketika, di novel Pete, Mess akan melihat pada Tony dan bertanya apakah Tony bahagia. Jawaban Tony akan menentukan bagaimana akhir kisah mereka (dan kisah masing-masing) nantinya.

 

_Apakah Tony bahagia?_

Pete membayangkan dirinya sebagai Tony. Seorang laki-laki yang kepribadiannya dijahit dengan benang sarkasme, skeptisme, dan dualisme yang kuat. Seorang laki-laki yang retak dan perlu perbaikan tapi menolak untuk pergi ke tukang reparasi. Di dunia yang kejam ini, ia bertemu Mess. Figur yang sama, dengan gender yang berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama retak, terancam hancur. Namun, keduanya—bersama-sama pula bisa menemukan perekat untuk menjaga keutuhan diri mereka. Perekat yang bernama Jarvis.

Pete membayangkan bagaimana hidup Tony sebelum bertemu Mess. Sebelum ia menyadari bahwa kesendiriannya ternyata memiliki teman. Pete lalu membayangkan bagaimana sosok Jarvis pelan memasuki episode hidup Tony. Dan bagaimana mereka terbelit problematika, saling bersembunyi hanya agar Mess tidak terluka. Tapi toh, akhirnya kebenarannya terbuka. Mess mengetahui. Dan mereka tak bisa menghindar lagi. Beruntungnya, meski sakit, Mess menerima. Ia menerima Tony dan Jarvis apa adanya. Apa yang terjadi tak terelakkan. Bukan urusan Mess untuk mencampuri atau membenci. Ia masih akan ada untuk mereka, meskipun jarak memisahkan untuk sementara.

Hingga pada suatu titik, ketika hatinya cukup kuat, Mess mengintervensi. Ia tahu bahwa Tony dan Jarvis tidak hidup di dunia dongeng. Kisah mereka tidak ditulis sebagus ia menulis fanfiksi. Kisah keduanya tidak dinyanyikan semerdu  Tony mengaransemen melodi.

Dan Mess mengajukan satu pertanyaan sederhana : _Tony, apakah kau bahagia?_

Menumpu dagu dengan satu tangan, Pete menerawang. Ia merasakan sedikit sakitnya saat ditampar oleh kalimat yang ia karang. Berbalik menyerang, menuntut jawaban.

 

_Pete, apakah kau bahagia?_

Ia hanya mengerjapkan mata. Baris-baris di layar, mengabur. Pete memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar. Lalu mengarahkan tatapan pada langit-langit. Pertanyaan itu memantul kembali. Pete menarik napas. Panjang. Sebelum kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang. Dan matanya teralih pada ranjang besar di sana. Meski ruangan remang, masih jelas dilihat bahwa ada sosok seorang bergelung hangat di atasnya.  Jika Pete cukup diam, ia nyaris bisa mendengar tarikan napas teraturnya—Patrick terlelap nyenyak.

Seulas senyum tersungging. Pete bisa saja meminta Patrick menemaninya bergadang. Pete akan mengetik, dan Patrick akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa agar kantuk tak menyela. Bermain gitar, menonton film, atau melukis. Patrick tak pernah mengeluh. Ia malah justru tidak suka bila Pete sendirian berjuang melewati batas akhir penyerahan naskah. Pete butuh konsentrasi tentu, tapi Patrick ingin bersamanya dalam hal itu. Sering, saat idenya buntu, Patrick akan menjadi _beta-reader_ dan memberikan saran-saran atau usulan. Dan hampir selalu berhasil. Sebuah obrolan singkat dan sepotong cerita.

Malam ini saja, Pete tak ingin membangunkan Patrick. Proyek yang tengah ia kerjakan telah menjadi rahasianya selama berbulan-bulan. Yang Patrick tahu hanyalah bahwa Pete sedang melanjutkan sekuel dari novel _action_ -nya. Tetapi yang ini, murni sebuah novel romansa. Sebuah novel _young-adult—_ dewasa muda. Kisah yang mengangkat kejadian sehari-hari—pengalaman Pete pribadi pada khususnya.

Menjadi rahasia, karena Patrick tidak suka Pete memasukkan unsur pribadi ke dalam sesuatu yang dimaksudkan untuk dinikmati konsumen publik. Bagi Patrick, dunia mereka berdua adalah milik mereka berdua saja. Tak perlu seluruh alam semesta untuk mengetahui. Bukan haknya.

Tapi Pete tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa kisah Tony dan Jarvis adalah versi karangan yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Kisah sang penulis itu sendiri. Bahwa perjuangan mereka, cinta mereka, apa yang hilang, apa yang ditemukan; semua nyata adanya.

Bahwa kebahagiaan—

 

_Tapi, Tony, apakah kau bahagia?_

_(Tapi, Pete, apakah kau bahagia?)_

Perlahan tangan Pete menekan tuts huruf demi huruf. Memindahkan isi pikiran tak kasat mata menjadi kata-kata.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Aku tidak tahu.”_

Ya, Pete tidak tahu.

 

_“Bahagia tidak hanya soal menggeleng dan mengangguk._

_Bahagia tidak sekedar soal menjawab iya atau tidak._

_Bahagia …_

_… ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa kurasakan.”_

Mess akan terdiam. Ia tidak akan menyela. Pete bisa membayangkan bahwa Mess akan menunggu Tony bercerita dengan caranya sendiri. Bahwa Mess tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menginterupsi—seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk itu. Ia akan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Tony.

 

_“Penilaian itu didasarkan pada pengalaman._

_Membuahkan pendapat berupa pernyataan._

_Sederhana._

_Tapi tidak sesederhana itu._

_Apa aku bahagia?”_

Setelah rekonsiliasi mereka, Tony dan Mess terbiasa menghindari percakapan yang dalam soal apapun tentang perasaan. Tapi, akan ada saatnya suatu hal _memang_ harus terjadi. Mess mungkin akan mengigit bibir. Pete bisa melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak akan menghindar. Meskipun sakit, ia akan menghadapi. Karena Pete tahu, Mess _sanggup menerimanya_.

 

_“Kau tahu, Mess?_

_Perasaan ini aneh._

_Satu detik aku merasa berani, detik berikutnya aku ketakutan.”_

Patrick akan menyukai kalimat ini, andai dia membacanya. Pete yakin.

 

_“Aku ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin pada dunia;_

_bahwa tak peduli bagaimana mereka membenciku, bagaimana mereka menghakimi,_

_aku akan tetap mencintai Jarvis.”_

Itu janji Pete. Itu janji abadinya. Patrick masih menggenggam janji itu—entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak.

 

_“Dan anehnya, Mess?_

_Kemudian aku merasa bahwa yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berbisik pada Jarvis,_

_bagaimana perasaanku padanya,_

_seberapa berartinya ia bagiku,_

_sebab pendapat orang tak seharusnya mempengaruhi kami.”_

Mess akan menatap Tony takjub. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak merasakan dorongan untuk menggigit bibir. Ia terpukau oleh pertunjukkan emosional Tony dan ia hanya ingin menontonnya hingga berakhir—melihat bagaimana _ending_ -nya.

 

_“Aku ingin menarik Jarvis ke atas panggung._

_Memamerkan pada penonton-penonton, bagaimana ia merubah hidupku._

_Lalu kupikir ‘tidak, tidak’._

_Aku tidak mau semuanya tahu betapa berharganya ia bagiku._

_Bagaimana jika ada yang berusaha merebutnya dariku?”_

Konsep tentang kecemburuan telah menjadi bagian dari diri Pete selama bertahun-tahun. Kadang, Patrick mengeluhkan sisi posesif Pete yang bisa menyulitkan—tak hanya dirinya, tapi mereka berdua. Meski sulit diterima, Pete tak bisa begitu saja menyingkirkan sisi lain kepribadiannya. Patrick adalah harta karun Pete. Dan Pete adalah pemilik mutlaknya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengubah itu.

 

_“Kadangkala, aku ingin memperlakukan Jarvis seperti gantungan kunci._

_Kugantung agar semua orang bisa melihat bahwa dia begitu—lucu.”_

Mess akan tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang mewakili perasaannya sebagai sahabat yang ikut berbahagia saat sahabatnya bahagia.

 

_“Namun, aku lebih sering ingin menyembunyikannya dalam sebuah loket,_

_agar bisa kukenakan dekat dengan hatiku._

_Karena seberharga itulah Jarvis bagiku.”_

 

Pete bisa membayangkan Tony tertawa sendiri pada pilihan katanya. Ya, ia akan terbahak sendiri. Tony memang melankolis, tapi dia samasekali tidak punya sisi puitis. Di luar dugaannya, Mess malah hanya akan terdiam. Terlampau takjub. Terlampau terpesona untuk sekedar merespon dengan tawa atau senyum. Cinta bisa mengubah orang. Itu bukan hanya kata kiasan. Mess melihat bukti hidupnya sekarang. Ia menyaksikannya sendiri.

 

_“Tidakkah lucu, Mess?”_

Tony bertanya dengan heran—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

 

_“Semua emosi ini, apa yang kurasakan begitu beragam. Semuanya campur aduk._

_Kadang terasa begitu tak meyakinkan bahwa aku bisa merasakan sebegini banyak emosi._

_Bagaimanapun, Mess, ada satu yang pasti._

_Bahwa perasaan ini jelas_ berbeda _dari apa yang biasa kurasakan.”_

Di tengah ketakjubannya, Mess akan pelan membisikkan tanya.

 _Apa itu? Apa yang membuat itu_ berbeda?

 

“ _Mess, kau tahu benar apa yang kumaksud._

_Semua omongan tentang hal-hal klise yang sering kuremehkan—kita remehkan,_

_semuanya kurasakan._

_Perasaan hangat. Nyaman. Dicintai. Mencintai. Menjadi hidup. Utuh. Baru dan berbeda._

_Di antara keraguanku, seolah beraneka emosi inilah yang membuatku tetap yakin.”_

Bagaimana menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata? Pete bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggulung layar program pengolah katanya dan menelusuri percakapan Mess dan Tony yang barusan ia tulis. Jelas, Pete memasukkan terlalu banyak unsur dirinya dan pribadi tokoh utama prianya (yang malah membuat karakterisasinya tidak akurat, karena Tony seharusnya menjadi personifikasi dari Patrick; Pete mengidentifikasikan dirinya dengan Jarvis).

Tapi, Pete tidak bisa menahan diri. Dan salah satu kesalahan terbesar penulis adalah inkonsistensi dalam menyusun suatu karakter. Tidak acuh maupun peduli, Pete melanjutkan ketikannya. Ini adegan krusial. Dan rasanya tidak apa, menunjukkan sedikit ‘perkembangan yang tak terduga’ dari tokoh-tokohnya.

(Meskipun jika Pete harus jujur, karena ia sedikit-banyak mengharap Patrick mengatakan semua ini secara _lisan._ Ia memang tak pernah meragukan perasaan Patrick, tapi kadang harapannya tidak bisa dibendung).  

 

 _“Jadi, jangan tanya_ apakah _aku bahagia, Mess._

 _Tanyalah,_ seberapa _bahagia aku._

_Karena bahagia saja tidak akan mencakup apa yang kurasakan._

_Tapi, karena pertanyaanmu adalah apakah aku bahagia;_

_maka jawabannya adalah_ tidak.

Tidak, Mess.

 _Aku_ lebih _dari sekedar bahagia.”_

 

Pete terduduk tegak. Tepat saat ia membubuhkan tanda petik di akhir kalimat Tony, ada hembusan napas lembut di bahunya. Lembut. Ia kenal betul hembusan itu.

Di belakangnya, Patrick berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, diam tak bersuara. Ia memakai kacamatanya dan tengah menekuni apa yang barusan diungkapkan Pete lewat kata-kata dan tokoh fiktifnya.

Untuk sesaat, Pete tidak berani bicara. Ia tahu, ia melanggar batas. Sudah puluhan kali, Patrick berkata dengan penuh penekanan bahwa “tidak boleh ada : _cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata_ ” pada semua karya Pete. Tidak berarti tidak. Dan ‘tidak’-nya Patrick adalah mutlak.

Namun, setelah semenit keheningan yang canggung saat keduanya sama-sama menyadari presensi satu sama lain, Patrick buka suara lebih dulu—diawali dengan helaan napas panjang, sebelum menarik kursi lain dan duduk di sebelah Pete.

“Jadi, kau melakukannya, Pete?”

Pete menarik napas. “Ya, Trick. Aku melakukannya.”

“Dan?” Pete tahu benar apa yang tuntutan tak kasat mata di akhir satu kata yang menggantung pada tanya itu. Ia memilih mengambil kesempatan. Meskipun Patrick menentangnya. Pete tidak ingin semua ini berakhir menjadi data yang terlupakan di komputernya. Tidak.

“ _Dan_ aku akan mewujudkannya. Aku akan membiarkan dunia tahu.”

Patrick terdiam. Tidak ada kata-kata terucap. Hening yang muncul selanjutnya malah semakin mengusik Pete. Diam-diam, ia mengerling pada sosok yang duduk tepat di sisinya. Dan di luar batas keheranannya, Pete melihat seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Patrick. Senyum.

“Trick?”  Pete bertanya, ragu.

“Penutup yang bagus.” Patrick memperbaiki letak kacamata dengan dua jari. “Bagaimanapun, aku simpatisan Mess nomor satu. Aku sungguh suka gadis itu. Sayang, kau menakdirkan dia untuk jadi _Third Wheel-_ nya.”

 

Pete terperangah.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saya lupa pernah nulis ini saat brainstormingan buat OC, dan heran sendiri karena saya bikin trio kesayangan saya “ceritanya” diciptakan sama Pete Wentz /orz
> 
> Akhirnya saya edit sedikit dan akhirnya dipublish huehehehEHEH.
> 
> Jadi, dialog bagian Tony terinspirasi dari sebuah puisi(?) karya Hanah Bautista Panganiban, yang saya dapat antara dari berlin-artparasites atau The Artidote (keduanya ada di facebook, bisa dicari, saya lupa soalnya uwu).
> 
>  
> 
> Untuk soal terakhir itu, saya bikin agak blurry, yang tentunya bakal ngebingungin orang lain karena cerita asli OC saya emang belum pernah saya publikasi (nulis aja ngos-ngosan lel). Jadi, Third Wheel itu nama grup—um, akustiknya Mess sama Tony. Di sini, ucapan Patrick sebenarnya pun-intended yang mengindikasikan kalo dia sebenarnya udah pernah baca ceritanya Pete tapi enggak ngomong.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free untuk tanya-tanya soal apapun di fic ini though hehe


End file.
